My Mother Sanada Genichirou
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Sanada is a loving caring person. Niou is hungry. Marui and Jackal are freaked out. Oh what to do!


Disclaimer- If I owned PoT there wouldn't be any tennis at all. Just crack.

Warnings- None really

Rating- PG

This idea came to my head while I was watching a weird Korean show my Dad made me see. And I thought it was cute. Well..let's continue. And don't worry, I'm still writing The Game. This is just a sidedish(?).

* * *

"Please stop following me." 

Clop. Clop.

"You probably wouldn't know but, I have a tennis team to take care of." Sanada said looking behind him.

"Baaaa"

"I don't have time to take care of you." Sanada sighed.

Yes. Our favorite fukubuchou was talking to an animal. It wouldn't stop following him. Even to school. So the mighty (and maybe violent) Sanada Genichirou, the Emperor of the mighty school Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, was being followed by a lamb who was barely a month old and kept "Baa-ing" after him. So he was doomed to being embarrased by a little lamb following him around. Just lovely.

scenechangescenechange

As he reached up to the school, he turned to the lamb, took a deep breath and said, "Look. I'm going to have to leave you here now. Go to your mother and stay with her." avoiding eye contact, because he knew that if he looked at those innocent little eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse it.

But he was tempted nevertheless. And the lamb was clearly saying with those innocent eyes, "You can't leave me here...I'm your child..."

This was when Sanada gave up and finally said, "I hope nobody will notice while I take you to Renji." Damn baby animals of all kinds. They give you that look making you feel as if you did something wrong.

scenechangescenechange

"Aww..Look at that little lamb...Isn't he adorable?" Some unimportant girl was saying to some other girl of equal unimportance.

Oh yeah...as if hoping that nobody will notice a lamb walking into the school. The wish was made in vain. Everybody noticed, which made Sanada walk even faster to Renji's class.

"Renji! I need your help. Now." Sanada said as he thrust open the classroom door, the little lamb peered in between his legs.

"Ah..Is this the little child of yours everybody's been talking about?" Renji said bending down to pet the lamb.

"How did it spread so fast?"

"I have my ways Sanada."

"...I won't comment..." Sanada said. Pausing, he said,"So how do I get rid of the lamb?" he said pointing.

"You want my opinion?" Renji asked slowly.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Your positive?" he asked again.

"Yes!" Sanada said impatiently.

After a pause, trying not to make eye contact with Sanada. Renji said, "Well...the lamb thinks your its mother..."

"...Mother?"

"Mother." Renji said simply.

"So I can't get rid of it?"

"No."

"What would Marui and Niou say?" Sanada asked trying not to think of those two.

"Probably make fun of you."

"Maa...what's this talk of fukubuchou being a mother?" Niou drawled.

"Speak of the devil." Sanada muttered.

"Fukubuchou! You're really a mom now?" Kirihara asked excitedly. "What did you name it?"

"...I didn't name it anything because I'm going to get rid of it."

"That's cold _mother_." Niou said putting a hand on Sanada's shoulder. He smirked and said, "That's like your mother wanting to throw you away when you were younger because you weren't a cute kid."

"Masaharu. That's enough." Yagyuu appeared straightening his glasses, followed by Marui and Jackal.

"Aww..it's so cute!" Marui said petting it. Looking up at Renji he said, "Do you think it eats cake?"

Before Renji could answer, Sanada cut in and said sharply, "No. It drinks milk at its age." Scooping it up into his arms, Sanada walked off with the lamb in his arms like an angry goose.

"Wow..He's really like a mom now..." Kirihara said awed. "When I have a kid, I'm having fukubuchou look after them."

"But fukubuchou might end up killing them 'cause they're related to you." Marui pointed out.

"According to what I gathered, Sanada might be a good father." Renji stated matter-of-factly.

"You mean _mother_." Niou said smirking.

"It's really not nice to keep making fun of fukubuchou." Jackal said. "He has a lot on his plate, with Yukimura at the hospital."

"...Do you think that 'Lambby' is a good name?" Kirihara asked.

"..."

"During all this time you were thinking of a name for that lamb?" Marui asked.

"That's a horrible name." Niou stated. "We should name it 'Veal'."

"..."

"'Veal'?" everyone asked with a "?!" face.

"Well. We ARE going to eat it when its grown up." Niou said over his back. He turned around. "Right?"

"..."

"Yeah...I'll be going to class now...BYE!" Kirihara said running off.

"...We'll be going too...BYE!" everyone else said running off into the other direction.

"Oi! Jackal! Class is this way!" Niou said pointing in the other direction.

"Oh.."Jackal said turning around and following Niou to class.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

"...Sanada-kun...What is this?" The teacher asked pointing to the lamb.

"...Oh...it's a-"Sanada was cut off.

"Sensei." Niou sneered. "It's Sanada's _child_." And he started to laugh while Jackal nudged him with his elbow.

The room was at a standstill.

"...Child?" The teacher asked again.

"No sensei. Niou was just joking." Jackal said politely. "He didn't mean it like that."

"Then why is a lamb in class?" the teacher asked.

"Because it does this." Niou said as he stood up, walked over to the lamb, picked it up, and walked over to the door.

All of a sudden there was a deafening sound of the lamb screeching. Niou came back in rubbing his ears while the lamb ran over to Sanada baa-ing and started to nuzzle his ankle.

"Awww..." everyone said, even the teacher.

"Sanada. I understand. The baby can stay here." The teacher said moved to tears.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaa

During lunch hour, Sanada and Lamb (yes that's what he named it) walked outside to sit under a tree and eat lunch. Automatically after Sanada sat down, Lamb clambered over to sit on Sanada's lap.

"...Please get off..." Sanada said turning red while people were pointing at Lamb and Sanada and giggling.

"Baa..."

"Fukubuchou!"Kirihara said running over and then coming to an abrupt halt looking at how comfortable Lamb was situated on Sanada's lap. Then he burst out laughing which created even more stares.

"Sanada, looks like she's really attached to you." Renji said sitting down next to Sanada.

"How do you know its a 'SHE'" Sanada asked.

"...It's features..."

"...Why did I ask..." Sanada muttered as he opened his lunch. He was surprised a bottle full of milk was there. He was looking at it curiously and muttered, "Oka-san did this didn't she..."

Instantly Lamb jumped up and started to suckle on the bottle as if there was no tommorrow. Sanada was caught off-guard and almost rammed the back of his head into the tree behind him.

"You're a good mother. Fukubuchou." Yagyuu said walking up to them and sitting down.

"..."

"Where's Niou-sempai?" Kirihara asked.

"Something about destroying the art classroom and having to clean up." Yagyuu said straightening his glasses.

"Ahhh..."Kirihara said shoving a chopstick full of rice into his mouth.

baabaabaabaabaabaa

"So. What do you think we're doing at practice today?" Marui asked blowing a bubble.

"The usual." Jackal replied.

"I wonder how the lamb is doing. Don't you think so?" he said looking at Jackal.

"I think its doing fine."

"I guess." Marui said blowing another bubble but then it popped when he heard a 'baa'

They ran over to the tennis court to see Lamb following Sanada around on the tennis court while he was practicing his volleys. Sanada looked pretty annoyed but then he looked worried as he saw the tennis ball going towards Lamb. So he did the impossible-he picked up Lamb and marched off scolding it.

"How many times have I told you not to follow me?" Sanada said exasperated.

"Baa..."

"Sit down on this bench while I do my match." Sanada said gently(?!) as he said placing Lamb down on the bench.

Meanwhile Marui and Jackal were just gaping at Sanada. Their stoic fukubuchou was being gentle. GENTLE. They at least expected Niou to be a polite gentleman like Yagyuu, or for Marui to give up sweets forever, or for Renji to open his eyes before THIS happened.

"Jackal."

"..Yes?"

"I'm calling Yukimura about this..." Marui said freaked out.

* * *

well i was having a brainfart when i wrote this i guess. lately ive been obsessed with the song Come on! Let's go! by Niou and Yagyuu...if you want it i can send it to you peoples just ask when you review

NOW TO CHAPTER 4 OF THE GAME!


End file.
